


seems like every story told

by olavidalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, irritatingly written accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olavidalo/pseuds/olavidalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All lies. Hastily written, unbeta'ed, unbritpicked lies. Title from Keren Ann's "Lay Your Head Down"</p>
    </blockquote>





	seems like every story told

**Author's Note:**

> All lies. Hastily written, unbeta'ed, unbritpicked lies. Title from Keren Ann's "Lay Your Head Down"

'What happened, what happened, why do people always have to ask _what happened_ ,' Louis grouses, running his hands up and down his arms. 'Maybe nothing happened, alright?'  
  
Zayn rolls a cigarette around his fingers. Louis knows he's waiting for him to offer him a light but he's still too irritated by all of Dani's fuckin' questions to humour him. 'What 'appened was you got drunk an' made out wi' someone at a pa-rty. And then ya girlfriend found out an' dumped ya.' Louis scowls and punches him in the arm. Zayn doesn't even flinch. Idiot.  
  
It's been a little under a week and he won't quit with the teasing. As though it's wrong of Louis to be upset over a failed relationship, even one that lasted only three days. It's not like he's crying on the floor or anything -- not this time, at least -- and it's not like Zayn was ever Sarah's biggest fan to begin with.

Still. He'd appreciate a little more sympathy.  
  
'You still haven't told me who it was, you know,' Louis says, instead of saying something petulant and ridiculous. 'Was it Niall? It was Niall, wasn't it.' No wonder Greg's been giving him the evil eye.

He stays very still when Zayn starts patting down his left pocket for his lighter. Even through jeans and two pairs of boxers, Louis can still feel his cold fingers against his hip. He shivers.  
  
It's stupid of him to enable Zayn, he knows. But if he hadn't nicked his lighter this morning, it would've been Harry stood out in the cold with Zayn, and not him. And then where would they be?

\--To think he started stealing Zayn's lighters so he would cut _back_ on the smoking. Christ.  
  
'Is'i'n here?' Zayn mumbles, ignoring his question. Surely he doesn't need to press all along Louis's back to search through his right pocket? Not that Louis minds, entirely; anyway it's in his back pocket. 'Hey, you're shiv'rin', babe.' He steps back, keeps a hand curled around Louis's side. 'Let's go back inside, yea? 'fore it starts snowin' again.'  
  
'But you didn't even get a chance to smoke,' Louis says, feebly, not exactly wanting to stay outside without a coat, but definitely not wanting to go back in and face Dani. Or Liam. _Or_ Harry.  
  
Christ, Zayn's uni friends are irritating.  
  
Zayn shrugs. 'Eh, m'break's nearly over,' he says, and he slips his cigarette back behind his ear. 'An-y-way. _Lou-eh_. You should be 'appy.' He nudges closer. 'I spent most of it wi' you.' And then he waggles his eyebrows. Idiot!  
  
'No, _Zayn_ , you spent most of it flirting with Harry, _act_ -ually,' Louis corrects, irritated all over again. 'And _ignoring_ all of my distress signals.' Zayn snorts. Slightly encouraged, Louis continues: 'I swear Dani was this close to asking me for my PIN. And she's so bloody nice, you know I would've given it to her?' He stops, thinks about it. 'Well. Maybe if I was drunk. I can get a bit--reckless, when I'm drunk.' Zayn snorts again. Louis turns, sidles closer so he can poke him. And maybe smell him, a bit. 'Hey. Za-yn.' His voice quiets, all on its own. 'Why'd you let me get so drunk, hm? Why'n't you stop me.'  
  
Zayn's grin fades a bit. He shrugs, watching Louis's hands come up to tug at his sweatshirt cords. 'There's no stoppin' ya, Lou. Not really. Not once you get star-ted.'  
  
'I would've stopped if it was you,' Louis says, carefully. He scrunches his nose, wishes he could feel it. 'I always stop, when it's you.'  
  
Zayn's hand tightens around Louis's waist very briefly before he lets go. 'Well,' he says, and he leaves a pocket of warm air where he steps away, 'maybe I don't want ya to stop.'  
  
Then he gives Louis a quick kiss on the mouth, leaves him standing out in the snow.  
  
 _Idiot_.


End file.
